Siguiendo un Nuevo Futuro
by nahomy hitsugaya
Summary: ¿Que tantas cosas pueden pasar en cinco años? Nadja jamas penso que al volver a Europa las cosas pudiesen cambiar tan repentinamente, Keith y Francis palidecieron al verla, podria parecer que habian visto a la mismísima muerte. -Nadja cuando regresaste.-
1. Chapter 1

**Feliz inicio de Semana, sé que no sabéis quién diablos soy así que me presento soy Nahomy, y he aparecido en este Fandom para traerles una nueva historia, me ha encantado esta serie la cual vi en mi niñez y decidí pasarme por aquí hace un tiempo pero descubrí que habían muy pocos fic sobre ella, así que me decidí por hacer uno por mi propia cuenta, y aquí lo tengo recién salido del horno para que lo disfrutéis. Esperare su opinión con ansias y vamos chicas no dejemos que este Fandom se quede en las sombras, Ashita no Nadja es una gran serie. **

Cinco años lejos de Casa: Regresando a Viena.

_**Nadja Preminger, o Applefield como prefería ser llamada había vivido en las sombras durante trece años de su vida en un orfanato alejado de la ciudad, pero por circunstancias del destino descubrió que su madre seguía con vida, así fue que se emprendió en la misión de buscarle consiguiendo en el camino muchos amigos que la ayudaron a lograr su cometido; pero a pesar de haberse reencontrado con su madre ella decidió seguir con la compañía ambulante llamada Dandelion, quienes se habían convertido en su segunda familia.**_

Ahora cinco años después de haber partido de Viena junto con el circo Dandelion, Nadja estaba de vuelta.

La brisa marina batía sus cabellos con cierta violencia, pero eso no la animaba a dejar aquel lugar, se sentía demasiado libre y feliz el ver el mar azul extendiéndose frente a ella, Nadja había cambiado en estos últimos años y no solo era su apariencia en la cual ya no quedaba casi ningún rasgo de su niñez excepto por sus llamativos ojos azules, sino también su personalidad, se había vuelto más fuerte, decidida, y más realista ante la situación que se avecinaba ante ella, dieciocho años de vida la habían hecho entender que no todo era tan hermoso como ella pensaba y que debía dejar atrás su ingenuidad, si quería seguir en triunfar en el mundo.

Pero había tres cosas que seguían igual que la primera vez que salió del orfanato Applefield, sus ganas de vivir, el amor profundo a su queridísima madre Colette y la confusión de no poder entender si en verdad amaba a Francis o a Keith.

Cuando el atardecer llego a su fin, la silueta de Viena se vislumbro a la lejanía, su corazón latió desbocado y las lagrimas se derramaron como un torrente lleno de nostalgia, ya habían pasado cinco largos años de habar visto aquel lugar por última vez y ahora al ver la majestuosidad de que aquel lugar le era imposible impedir la emoción que la embargaba.

-Nadja porque sigues aquí.- Rita camino hasta ella seguida de sus inseparables leones.- vamos a comer galletas adentro.- exclamo mientras tomaba su mano, pero cuando Nadja volteo la pequeña descubrió que esta tenía su rostro inundado en lagrimas.-

-Porque lloras, Nadja.- la joven solo negó con la cabeza y sacando un pañuelo entre sus ropas limpio las lágrimas de su rostro.-Solo estoy emocionada por regresar.- dijo ampliando su sonrisa, a su lado Rita le sonrió en respuesta.- Además que deseo estar aquí cuando llegamos al puerto de Viena.-

-Pero iras a cantarle cumpleaños a Kennosuke.- pregunto.

-Claro que ira, Nadja sabe que no todos los días se cumple dieciséis años.- hablo el joven apareciendo entre los tripulantes al lado de una hermosa joven japonesa.

-Tranquilo Kennosuke, asistiré.- el joven asintió para luego mirar a la joven a su lado.

-Kennosuke tu no extrañas Japón.- pregunto Rita, pensando que si Nadja se veía tan melancólica al regresar a Europa entonces Kennosuke se sentiría igual por su hogar.

-No, ya que me he traído una parte de mi tierra natal conmigo.- su voz fue dulce y la joven a su lado se sonrojo notablemente.- Verdad Yushiko.-

-Desde que te comprometiste con Yushiko estas irreconocible Kennosuke.- los dos leones a su lado asintieron en acuerdo con su joven ama.

-Solo tienes diez años, ya verás que cuando te enamores lo entenderás.-

-Pues no quiero hacerlo seré como Cylvie, y me quedare solo con crema y chocolate.- exclamo y con el batir de su corto cabello castaño desapareció de su vista seguida por sus dos leones.

-Están adorable.- susurro Yushiko mientras veía hacia la dirección que se había ido la jovencita.- Serán así nuestros hijos Kennosuke-sama.- las mejillas del joven se tiñeron de un rojo intenso y giro la vista avergonzado.

-Pue…de…ser…- tartamudeo al ver que su prometida le miraba esperando una respuesta, al ver los ojos marrones de Yushiko se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero eso fue solo un segundo ya que al poco tiempo la joven beso su mejilla cariñosamente haciendo que el samurái se volviera a ruborizar.

Nadja tuvo que apartar la mirada ante esto incomoda, no era secreto para nadie que varios integrantes de la compañía se encontraran algo cohibidos ante la feliz pareja, y una de las mas afacetados era Cylvie y la propia Nadja, las dos sentían el mismo pesar de no tener cerca a su amor, en cuanto a Rita, Thomas, George y Anna no prestaban la mínima atención ante esto y Abel era un caso aparte se veía afectado cuando se mencionaba matrimonio y familia, pero no lo mencionaba a nadie y ninguno lo comentaba.

Miro entonces la silueta de la hermosa ciudad, que poco a poco se mostraba con más claridad, por fin podría conocer a su hermanito Javier y ver a su madre, y tal vez el destino le tuviera deparado encontrarse con Keith y Francis.

.

.

.

.

Cuando bajaron del barco en el muelle de Viena se dio el lujo de respirar profundamente, no le había avisado a nadie de sus familiares que regresaría, en realidad tenía casi tres meses sin comunicarse con ninguno de ellos, el ultimo con el que había tenido noticias fue Keith y a él solo le dijo que tenía pensado regresar a Europa ese años. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle avisado ni siquiera a Colette y el único que vivía cerca de donde se instalaría era su abuelo y no sabía si seria bienvenida en su hogar.

-Nadja.- la joven volteo en todas direcciones buscando la voz de donde provenían los llamados, al lejanía vio el carro de la compañía quienes se adelantaría a buscar un lugar donde establecerse, ella les había pedido que quería dar una vuelta sola por la ciudad.-Nadja.- la voz sonó mas fuerte y consiguió su procedencia, era nada más y nada menos que el conde Preminger.

-Abuelo.- se sintió cohibida de decirle así, pero ya que este no hizo señal de disgusto se tranquilizo.- que sorpresa de verle aquí.- ¿Por qué tenía que ser él y no su madre o cualquier otra persona? Hasta Rosso y Bianco serian mejor opción.

-Me he enterado por algunos contactos que regresarías hoy, así que decidí darte la bienvenida.- todo le sonaba tan antinatural que no sabía si debía salir corriendo. – Además te quería invitar a que pasaras unos días en la mansión Preminger.-

Estuvo a punto de negarse pero al parecer el hombre adivino lo que pensaba porque hablo antes que ella.

-Colette estaría encantada detenerte con nosotros ella también se está quedando en la mansión.- Nadja sabía que su abuelo estaba jugando sucio y el sabia que lo hacía, el punto débil de la joven era su madre.+

-Creo que les iré a visitar mañana pero no asegurare quedarme allá, no olvide que sigo con la compañía Dandelion.- respondió un poco mas cortante de lo necesaria, aun no olvidaba que hace poco venia con la idea de reconciliarse con su abuelo.

La gente miraba absortos a Nadja y al Conde Preminger, como si estos fueran salido de otro mundo, cosa que tal vez para gente común no estaría muy lejos de la realidad, la joven estuvo apunto de gritar que ella venia de un orfanato y era tan normal como cualquiera de ellos, pero en el fondo sabia que no era cierto, suspiro deseando alejarse del muelle lo mas pronto posible.

-Porque no hoy mismo, un carruaje te pasara buscando al anochecer.- dijo antes de dar media vuelta sin esperar la respuesta de la joven, pero luego se detuvo y la miro con sus fríos ojos.- Lleva a tus amigos si lo deseas.-

La joven frunció el ceño algo contrariada ante esto, no le había dado opción de negarse además que si no asistía le impediría en gran manera su relación con su familia, porque aunque lo negara los nobles Preminger eran su verdadera familia.

Camino por la calle, sin ningún punto en particular al cual dirigirse, lo único que sabia con seguridad es que el olor a mar era lo suficientemente intenso para saber que no se había alejado mucho del muelle como eran sus intensiones, después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras empezó a notar que se encontraba en un lugar muy solitario, dando media vuelta camino nuevamente a la avenida principal, suspiro cuando la frecuencia de transeúntes aumento.

Miro a la gente pasar a su lado, la cual en su mayoría se alejaban de ella como si llevase un cartel en la frente que dijere "Nieta del Conde Preminger", pero imagino que en un puerto común donde la gente no podría aspirar a ver a ningún aristócrata, así que con lo sucedido era sabia que no pasaría desapercibido algo así, y los chismes volarían mas rápido que el viento.

-Mi capullo de rosa.- el cuerpo se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, había estado demasiado centrada en lo haría esa noche que le sobresalto en gran manera la voz melosa de Leonardo.

-Leonardo.- hablo mientras veía al joven en el lujoso coche.

-Valla mi capullo de rosa, ya has florecido en todo su esplendor.- hablo dramáticamente, haciendo que ella frunciera un poco el ceño, aun no se acostumbraba a los cortejos de los nobles.- Si no fuera porque estoy casado con Julieta, te propondría que fueses mi esposa en este mismo instante.-

-Pues debería comportarse como un hombre casado y ser mas recatado además que ya tiene dos niñas.- dijo con reproche mientras caminaba a la par del coche que se movía a su mismo paso.- No querrá que un cuando ellas crezcan sepan que su padre era un mujeriego.-

-Oh pero que ha pasado con mi capullo de rosa, desde cuando te has vuelto tan mordaz al hablar.- dijo consternado.- Mejor súbete al coche te llevare con la compañía, los he visto por un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, además que esta anocheciendo no es bueno que una joven tan bella ande sola por aquí.-

La joven mujer miro el cielo y supo que su tiempo estaba contado debía apurarse si deseaba llegar a tiempo para cambiarse e ir a la mansión Preminger, así que algo contrariada se subió en auto bajo la atenta mirada de Leonardo. Entre las sombras se movió un hombre furioso de haber perdido a su presa.

**Continuara….**

**-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o—oo-o-o**

**En este primer capítulo como se habrán dado cuenta fue una introducción a la verdadera trama de la historia, y es necesitaría para que todos estén claros en el ambiente en que se desarrollara y no existan dudas más adelante, entonces ya tenemos una idea en la forma de pensar de Nadja y sus compañeros, Kennosuke además está comprometido ¿Cómo terminara su relación con Yushiko? y existe algo de tensión ante esto además en la compañía, aparte de eso apareció el conde Preminger ¿tendrá algún plan entre manos? Y como pudieron notar además Nadja aun no ha descifrado que sentimientos tiene por los gemelos Harcourt ¿Keith y Francis que será de sus vidas? Bueno otra cosita mas, por lo general me desanimo muy rápido si no recibo opinión de mis historias, así que agradecería que me dierais su opinión, es así que les dijo queridas lectoras que si recibo como mínimo cinco comentarios, estaré publicando el día jueves de esta semana.**

Atte Nahomy Hitsugaya

Sayonara

Próximo Capitulo: **El plan del Conde Preminger II: Una dolorosa revelación.**

_**-Keith.- susurro, mientras que el joven la veía sorprendido.**_

_**-Que haces aquí Nadja, cuando regresaste.- se veía aterrado al verle, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.**_

_**-Siempre tan mal educado Keith, pasaste como si fuera tu propia ca….- reprocho Francis mientras entraba al estancia, donde no tardo ni dos segundos en notar lo que sucedida, y al igual que Keith palideció.- Nadja, has regresado.- **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohhh si regrese, si fue mucho tiempo lo siento pero me he visto en muchas dificultades, pero eso no importa ahora, sé que muchos deben estar ansiosos por saber cómo sigue esto, así que solo les digo una cosilla déjenme su opinión al respecto para saber si vale la pena continuar con esta historia siii. **

**Sin más nada que decir, ahora si a leer!**

El plan del Conde Preminger II

Fría amabilidad, cortante cortesía y distantes muestras de afecto que en realidad escondían grandes planes intrincados, todo eso era lo que había rodeado la vida de Colette desde el comienzo, no había existido nada mas en su vida, pero a pesar de eso, había logrado sobreponerse a esa frialdad y distinguir a sus verdaderos amigos y conocer al amor de su vida. Aunque las cosas no habían salido muy bien en su alocada adolescencia, como cuchicheaban los nobles, que la rodeaban, ella sabía que todos los tropiezos que había tenido, tenían una razón de ser y ella estaba feliz con lo que había aprendido, pero era solo ahora que veía el verdadero conocimiento de todo esto.

Miro a su bebe durmiendo en la cuna, y su corazón salto como antaño, cuando había pasado sumida en la oscuridad, al haber perdido a su esposo y luego pensar que su hija también se había ido, por su debilidad, cuantas noches en vela llorando por eso, todas las tristezas, las cicatrices que parecían jamás sanar, ahora estaba viva nuevamente. Nadja su querida hija, estaba de vuelta, no tan cerca como ella deseaba pero podría estrecharla en sus brazos cuando regresara y saber si estaba feliz mediante a sus cartas. Su esposo, que primero fue su amigo su paño de lagrimas en aquellos largos años en tinieblas, ahora estaba a su lado y el recuerdo de su primer amor, coexistía en armonía dentro de su alma. Estaba tan feliz de que todo hubiera empezado a progresar.

-Colette.- la voz fría de su padre, la saco de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta, le miro con dulzura, todavía le quería a pesar de todo, era su padre aunque muchas veces sentía las ansias de abandonarle, no nunca lo haría.

-Si padre.- le sonrió, dándole un beso en la coronilla a su bebe, salió de la habitación para no despertarle con la conversación que podría tener su padre entre manos.

-Nadja regreso hoy al puerto de Viena.- no lo pudo evitar, las lagrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos.- Va estar una temporada en la mansión, vendrá esta noche.- dijo sin más, no hubo sentimiento por ninguna parte, podría a ver estado dándole un informe de la economía o la muerte de alguien y no hubiese habido diferencia en su tono. Tan distante como hace 19 años atrás.

-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-000000-0-0

La mansión de los Preminger seguía siendo excepcionalmente lujosa cuando Nadja la vislumbro entre las cortinas del carruaje, su majestuosidad no se veía afectada cuando la noche caía, es mas tomaba un aire más enigmático y atrayente, pero tal vez era las imaginaciones de la joven, pero para ella se veía como un lugar frio y sin vida, ante este pensamiento meneo la cabeza con desesperación negándose a vivir en el pasado, ya habían pasado cinco largos años desde que había puesto por última vez un pie en aquel lugar. Se negaba a ponerse melancólica en el momento decisivo para reconciliarse con su abuelo.

-Nadja estoy asustada.- hablo a su lado Rita, ante esto la joven le sonrió y la envolvió en un tierno abrazo.

-Yo también lo estoy pero ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- dijo con dulzura a la niña quien le sonrió emocionada.

-Claro que todo estará bien, si no yo las protegeré.- hablo Kennosuke mientras señalaba la espada a su lado.- Además la madre de Nadja estará ahí, no creo que el abuelo intente nada con ella presente.-

Increíblemente las palabras de Kennosuke también la reconfortaron, pensar en su madre era algo que no podría deprimirle, además ahora que tenía un hermano no podía negar que la hacía realmente feliz. Su querida madre Colette, cuanto había tenido que pasar para conocerla, pero ahora que la tenía a su lado sabía que todos los esfuerzos habían valido la pena, además que la compañía Dandelion también había estado a su lado.

-Kennosuke, es el abuelo de Nadja tan malo como ustedes dicen.- pregunto tímidamente Yushiko en japonés.- No se veía una persona malvada cuando lo vimos en el muelle.-

-Claro que sí, ya te he contado todo lo que hizo él, no deberías ponerlo en duda.- contrario él, en el mismo idioma haciendo que Rita y Nadja miraran ambos lados desubicadas, su estadía en la tierra del sol naciente no había sido lo suficientemente larga para aprender completamente su lenguaje.

-Crees que habrá pasteles de chocolate.- pregunto la joven mirando a Nadja, comenzando ellas mismas una conversación, dejando a la pareja entre sus raras palabras que circulaban a velocidad de vértigo entre cuchicheos.

-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-

Se removió inquieta en su asiento, tomando su vestido entre sus manos, era cierto que podía verse elegante con aquellos trajes enviados por su abuelo, apenas llego a la compañía Dandelion en el coche de Leonardo, ya el carruaje la esperaba, el conductor le tendió los trajes apenas verla y espero a que ella se cambiara. Ninguno de los integrantes de la compañía puso impedimentos para que ella se fuera esa noche, pero ella se sintió algo traicionada de que no hicieran algo que le evitara la incómoda velada. Suspiro cuando no pudo posponer más salir del carruaje, miro a Rita que estaba esperando su señal para ella también bajar. Yushiko por su parte veía todo con genuina sorpresa, su kimono se veía exótico cuando bajo de la mano de Kennosuke, ella era hermosa, y se veía elegante y fluida en su andar. Lo único nuevo para ella, seria las construcciones, el lujo ya lo había conocido en sus años de geisha en su tierra natal. Porque ella no se podía ver tan segura de sí misma. Tendría que pedirle consejos a la joven, cuando regresaran para colocar ese rostro de distante indiferencia y cortesía a la vez, cuando estaba en público.

Ella bajo del coche y la mansión no bajo su majestuosidad por estar más cerca, si no que aumento se sintió empequeñecer, a su lado Rita también había bajado siendo seguida por crema y chocolate, los dos se veían tensos y sintió que eran los únicos que parecían un libro abierto igual que ella. Rita estaba preciosa con su vestido lleno de volados y lazos, e envidio su inocencia y frescura. Pensamientos oscuros la embargaron y casi batió su cabeza para sacarlos al rincón donde deberían estar confinados.

-Me alegro que hayan asistido.- hablo el conde Preminger mientras bajaba las lujosas escaleras que parecían brillar ante la magnificencia del hombre. Su corazón se encogió.

-Abuelo, claro que vendríamos.- sonrió Nadja un poco más retraída de lo que hubiese querido, pero aun se sentía nerviosa ante su presencia y no podía evitar estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

El hombre asintió mudamente, y antes de que Nadja pudiera preguntar por su madre esta hizo aparición en las escaleras junto con su hermano, ante esa imagen su corazón se acelero y sus labios no pudieron evitar una enorme sonrisa, esa era otra parte de su familia. La más cerca y lejana a la vez, quiso salir corriendo y abrazarla, pero ese vestido que arrastraba, parecía hecho para evitar ese tipo de comportamiento y se tuvo que conformar por suaves pasos que resultaban realmente lentos, mientras subía las escaleras, siendo seguida por sus amigos.

Pero cuando estuvo a unos pasos no pudo reprimirse más, y en una lluvia de abrazos, besos y lagrimas, se reencontró con su madre, y conoció a la preciosidad que tenía como hermano, con sus risos rubios y sus inocentes ojos marrones. Otro inocente, ignorante del mundo malvado que los rodeaba.

La sala de estar, ¡cómo no! era lujosa en extremo, demasiado perfecta, era ese tipo de lugares que solo imaginabas cuando veías a la lejanía las mansiones o leías los cuentos de princesas. Y tenía la sensación de jamás haber visto, porque no la reconocía, por ninguna parte. ¿Qué tan grande seria ese lugar?

-Invite algunos amigos tuyos.- hablo el Conde unos minutos después de haberse instalado en la sala, por alguna razón Nadja sintió que su corazón brincaba de alegría, ¿Tal vez su abuelo no fuera tan cruel como creía?. _**No te confíes Nadja sabes las consecuencias de hacerlo**_, le dijo la parte más centrada de su mente y ella la hizo callar antes de arruinar el momento, no traería la oscuridad del pasado, para arruinar la luz del momento.

-¿De verdad? y quienes han sido.- el hombre la miro fijamente y negó con la cabeza.

-Sera una sorpresa.- dijo con autoridad, pero al escucharle Colette supo que las sorpresas de su padre jamás eran agradables, espero estar equivocada si no agarraría a Nadja y a su bebe, y se iría a su casa en ese instante, no permitiría que lastimaran a su hija nuevamente.

-Señor los hermanos Harcourt han llegado.- con un violento retumbar de su corazón Nadja miro hacia el pasillo donde apareció Keith, su cuerpo tembló al verle, estaba realmente emocionada después de tres años- Le había visto en Alemania dos años atrás- sin saber nada de él no podría negar su entusiasmo se paro dispuesta abrazarle, pero al faltar solo tres pasos antes de llegar hasta él una hermosa mujer tomo el brazo del rubio y noto algo que la dejo sorprendida, ella tenía un anillo de casada y el poseía un igual en su mano. Keith estaba casado.

-Keith.- susurro, mientras que el joven la veía sorprendido.

-Que haces aquí Nadja, cuando regresaste.- se veía aterrado al verle, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Siempre tan mal educado Keith, pasaste como si fuera tu propia ca….- reprocho Francis mientras entraba al estancia, donde no tardo ni dos segundos en notar lo que sucedida, y al igual que Keith palideció.- Nadja, has regresado.-

-La joven entonces miro en dirección ante el joven noble, pero a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba encontrarse, Francis también venía acompañado de una hermosa mujer quien no solo cargaba un anillo de matrimonio si no que estaba embarazada. Francis va hacer padre, Francis va hacer padre, Francis.

Fue demasiado para Nadja quien retrocedió temblando como una hoja de papel, y al hacerlo no pudo evitar tropezar con un sirviente quien llevaba las tazas de té para los invitados, las tazas se estrellaron retumbando en la habitación, mientras el liquido mancho su vestido, y sin detenerse corrió fuera de la habitación pero no logro salir de la estancia cuando su cuerpo colapso y se desvaneció en el suelo.

-NADJA.- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero antes de que Francis o Keith se acercaran a ella, Kennosuke agarro entre sus brazos a Najda y les miro desafiantes.

-Ni se atrevan a acercarse a ella y no olviden que esto es su culpa.- los gemelos palidecieron sin saber que decir, Keith no supo cuando fue la vez que se odio a sí mismo con tanta vehemencia.

Yushiko y Rita se unieron a él, hasta crema y chocolate gruñeron mientras saltaban al lado de su dueña.

-Ya basta todos ustedes.- dijo con autoridad el conde sin levantar la voz, camino hacia el grupo, no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a los hermanos Harcourt y a Colette quien se había parado igual de alarmada, pero indispuesta de movimiento con su nieto en los brazos.

-Faurisio.- llamo, ante esto él guardia que había permanecido inmóvil frente a la puerta durante toda la velada, completamente invisible, fue hasta el conde.

-Si señor.- la neutralidad de su voz, trajo algo de raciocinio al vértigo de sucesos.

-Lleva a Nadja a su habitación.- el hombre asintió y aun con las miradas de odio de Kennosuke, le dejo tomar en brazos a la inconsciente joven.- Colette es mejor que vallas con él.- la mujer asintió y siguió al guardia escaleras arriba con su bebe inquieto en sus brazos, pero antes de subir el primer escalón miro a su padre, en el cual pudo vislumbrar una mirada de satisfacción. _**Padre tú has planeado todo esto**_.

El guardia dejo a la joven en su cama y al instante se retiro con la misma mirada inmutable, Colette al estar sola con su hija pudo dejar reflejado su preocupación en sus brazos su bebe pareció notar el nerviosismo de su madre, ya que se removió inquieto reclamando su atención.

-Espera un segundo, mi niño que tengo que ayudar a tu hermana.- le susurro, dándole un besito en sus mejillas. Una sirvienta a los pocos segundos apareció silenciosa como una sombra.

-La ayudo mi señora.- la mujer asintió, y le tendió a su bebe, prefiriendo ella cambiar a Nadja, estaba tan nerviosa, de su estado que quería sentir su respiración y sus latidos, antes que caer en crisis. El vestido manchado dejo al descubierto un cuerpo diferente al que ella había conocido, no había rastros de la niña que ella conocía. Y sintió melancolía de no haber podido compartir con su hija, todos esos cambios, de no haberla podido proteger del mundo. Le beso los cabellos y después de colocarle una camisón limpio y vendar una pequeña cortada en su brazo.

Los ojos de Nadja se abrieron minutos después, se veía desubicada, y con el remolino de pensamientos, las lágrimas se fundieron en su rostro, y el sonido estruendoso de una lluvia torrencial no mejoro su estado. Su madre, le acariciaba los cabellos mientras ella sollozaba.

-Nadja ya regreso iré a buscarte uno de mis vestidos.- la joven asintió aun apesadumbrada por todo lo sucedido, en su mente aun no se concebía la idea que Francis y Keith estuviesen casados, le era tan irreal y al mismo tiempo tan cierto. Además que ninguno de ellos le había jurado amor eterno ni ella estaba comprometida con ninguno de ellos, pero sabía que si le hubiesen dicho en sus cartas lo que sucedía…. Que _perfecta forma de reconfortarte_, pensó con rabia además sabía que aunque ellos le hubieran contado todo lo que pasaba ella jamás podría haberse sentido feliz con esa noticia, era tan…egoísta, si esa era la palabra.

_**Desde cuando se había vuelto tan posesiva y egoísta.**_

Pero no pudo pensar más en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta, pensó que sería su madre, y camino sin importarle mucho su escasa vestimenta, camino con los pies descalzo tocando primero las mullidas alfombras y luego la fría madera, reprimió un escalofrió y abrió esperando cualquier cosa menos eso.

Ante sus visitantes solo pudo fruncir el ceño, como era posible que aquellos dos tuvieran el descaro de ir a su habitación después de lo que había visto, tuvo el impulso de cerrarle la puerta en sus narices, pero los dos entraron antes de que pudiera hacer su deseo, bueno en realidad Keith entro ya que Francis era más recatado y solo se acerco a su puerta lo suficiente para imposibilitarle cerrarla.

Con los ánimos empeorando a cada segundo se dio media vuelta y fue directo hacia los amplios ventanales donde la lluvia se veía con más detalle, el cielo estaba conectado con su corazón ese día. Los gemelos la siguieron, con sus pasos silencios y sus mentes luchando por encontrar una forma por dónde empezar a explicarse.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y ninguno de los dos menciono nada, al final Nadja fue quien rompió el tenso silencio.

-Entonces los dos estáis casados, pero al parecer les pareció mucho trabajo escribir en sus cartas esa información. Que pensaron para creer que yo no merecía saber eso.- hablo lo mas pausadamente que pudo intentando disminuir la rabia que la carcomía por dentro. Ninguno de los dos respondió, parecían haber perdido la capacidad del habla.- No pensáis decirme nada, tu Francis que vas a tener pronto un hijo no te pareció justo que yo supiera eso, no hace ni dos meses que recibí una carta tuya.

-Nadja no es lo que crees, yo si me case con Christina, pero ese hijo no es mío, ella estaba embarazada y yo no pude negarme….- el joven parecía un manojo de nervios y eso lo hacía más culpable ante los ojos de Nadja.

-Y que me vas a decir que esto es parte de tu _Noblesse obligée.- _Francis palideció ante esto, a su lado Keith sonrío burlón pero Nadja le miro con ojos chispeante en hielo puro, y en ese instante supo que para el también habían insultos.- Keith…

Continuara….

-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-ooooo—oo-ooo

**Regrese a continuar esta historia, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y ya empezamos adentrarnos en la verdadera trama de la historia, es el comienzo pero ya saben algunos datitos y las dos grandes primeras bombas. Keith y Francis están casados, pero no se desilusionen chicas que aquí hay más que dos chicos casados, todo tiene una historia y ustedes tendrán que esperar un poquito más para saber cómo sigue, además de eso bueno tenemos esa puntadita de… ¿ Que le sucedió a Nadja? Y porque esta tan asustada de confiar en las personas, aunque con abuelito así yo también me lo pensaría varias veces. **

**Por otro lado no conseguí mis lindos cinco reviews que esperaba para continuar, pero no podía permitirme dejar a las personas que me pusieron en alertas, favoritos (****Fioreyelpuig, Miss choco-chips, floraa-chan, sakurita-akatsuki) **** y las preciosas chicas que me comentaron, se los agradezco. Y me ha sorprendido que todas comiencen por "A".**

**Annie Darcy:**** muchas gracias por tu comentario era kilométrico y yo los amo así, son mi sustento, y ya vez he seguido con la historia quería responderte antes, pero sin que tengas cuenta se me hace imposible, así que aquí tienes mi opinión sobre tu review, muchas gracias por tomarte un tiempo en escribirme y espero leer lo que piensas de este capitulo te lo agradecería un mundo. **

**Andry Cullen****: sip el capitulo anterior fue corto pero necesario para una introducción este fue un poco, más largo y espero que te haya gustado, esperare igualmente tu opinión, y que te haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Aki-chan****: me alegro que te haya gustado y creo que te volví a dejar con la intriga, jaja tranquila intentare publicar pronto para que sobrevivas a otro ataque de ansias.**

**Alicia-chan****: creo que tu reviw me puso súper feliz y fue el primero que recibí, y pues de verdad que me alegro que te haya gustado y creo que te defraude porque dure bastante para publicar otro capítulo pero estoy de vuelta y terminare esta historia porque si.**

Atte Nahomy Hitsugaya

Sayonara

Próximo Capitulo: **Entre los oscuros recuerdos y las tinieblas del presente III.**

_**Los besos apasionados, manos inquietas, roces imperceptibles y lo único que la unía a la realidad el viento que batía sus cabellos que le hacía cosquillas mientras los labios de él devoraban sus labios. El clima de Alemania los azotaba, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a alejarse, el aire no le fue necesario, estaba perfectamente bien entre sus brazos. Rosa negra. Si, podría vivir con ese sentimiento por siempre. **_

_**-Nadja, Nadja.- la dulce voz de Francis la saco de su mundo, y parpadeo viendo donde se encontraba. **_

_**-Francis.- susurro, y su mundo se evaporo en un caleidoscopio de sensaciones…**_


End file.
